Hora libre
by Angeel O
Summary: Los recuerdos revividos y desfogados en una hora de ociosidad en la preparatoria. One-shot. AU. InuKag. EDITADO.


_**•**_

_**•**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**_

_Este fic participa en el reto de apertura **"¿cómo te gustaría que te hicieran el amor?"** del foro: **"Hazme el amor" **_

_palabras: 3771, según word._

_•_

_•_

* * *

_Siento las molestias a quienes habían dado follow, pero desde hace un tiempo había querido corregir una cosita que no me gustaba._

* * *

•

•

"_Este día será un fastidio…"_ pensé resignado estando de camino a la preparatoria…

—Es el último día de clases, no deberías tener esa cara…— escuché decir al imbécil de Miroku, ese sujeto siempre con su estúpida sonrisa… no sé qué diablos pasaba por la cabeza de Sango cuando aceptó ser la novia del hombre más mujeriego de todo Japón.

—Feh, no me jodas…— respondí irritado, tal vez así cerraría su gran bocota.

—Mph… seguro es por Kagome…—¿cerrar la boca?... este tipo no se guardaría un comentario, porque seguro se ahoga con él.

Guardé silencio, tal vez eso funcionaría, aunque debía reconocer lo mucho que éste imbécil me conoce… _"Kagome…"_ ¿por qué demonios tenía que faltar hoy a clases?... y para colmo de males, yo no podía hacer lo mismo; mis padres me castrarían si falto, aunque sea el maldito último día… si no hubiese reprobado cuatro de las materias en este semestre, seguro las cosas no serían tan complicadas, podría faltar y mejor aún, tener de regreso mi coche, ¡pero no!… tenía que ocuparme en convencer a Kagome de salir conmigo, después de varias semanas de acoso, por fin lo logré… y bueno, pagué las consecuencias de mi nuevo capricho, con mis deprimentes calificaciones, y teniendo que recurrir a Miroku para ir a la preparatoria, cuando me arrancaron, literalmente, de las manos las llaves de mi auto.

—Seguro se va de vacaciones y te deja aquí botado… solo por eso puedes tener esa cara frustrado sexual…— comentó el muy imbécil seguido de una carcajada… una mirada asesina de mi parte seguida de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza fue lo que obtuvo como resultado, aunque ese estúpido impulso casi nos costara la vida, pues el idiota tuvo a bien girar el volante con brusquedad y casi terminamos como estampillas aplastados contra el muro de contención de la carretera.

Resoplé molesto… una vez más, el imbécil tenía razón.

—Deja de complicarte de tu existencia, sino está Kagome… siempre estará Kikyo…— volvió a mencionar con aquella naturalidad, de todas las estupideces que podían salir de su boca, ésta… era la mayor.

—Claro, como si eso fuese a volver a pasar…— comenté irónicamente, ni loco me pienso volver a meter con Kikyo, está loca si piensa que porque tuvimos sexo un par de veces me voy a casar con ella, en ese caso, que se lo pida al tipo con el que se acostó la primera vez, o con el que se acuesta ahora, no a mí que ni siquiera fui su novio… —… el que seamos amigos, no me hace igual de infiel que tú.— finalicé mientras bajábamos de su auto, habíamos llegado a la preparatoria.

—¡Quieres cerrar la boca!— me gritó mientras me seguía al interior del edificio —…Sango podría escucharte y creer que es verdad— me añadió mientras volteaba nervioso a los alrededores, lo vi respirar más tranquilo al comprobar que no había rastros de la chica por ningún lado.

—¿Y no lo es?— mencioné con burla, no sé por qué, pero verlo tan nervioso me causa cierta gracia.

—¡Por supuesto que no!— me dijo, creo que un tanto indignado.

—Lo que tú digas…—le dije dando por terminado el tema, aunque la verdad era que me constaba que Miroku seguía como idiota los pasos de Sango, y que el imbécil andaba que se moría por acostarse con ella y ésta se lo estaba poniendo sumamente difícil… tal vez por eso… no… esa cara de baboso que pone cada que la ve, solo significa que el idiota se enamoró.

Lo escuché decir un par de cosas más defendiendo su inocencia, pero ya no le prestaba verdadera atención… mi vista recorría sin interés los pasillos que increíblemente se encontraban casi llenos, seguramente nadie había faltado a ese último día de clases… excepto claro… Kagome. Mi fastidio regresó por completo y multiplicado.

Seguí caminando hasta mi casillero, donde tomé los libros que serían para ese primer bloque de clases, aunque seguramente ni caso tenía… saludé a varios compañeros del club deportivo al que pertenezco y entré al salón de clases segundos antes de que el timbre sonara… me detuve en seco cuando la vi… ¿era ella?, ¡por Dios! tenía que serlo… nadie más tenía esas caderas.

—¡Vaya, pero si se te iluminó la cara!— comentó el estúpido de Miroku que llegaba tras de mí, dándome un golpe en el hombro para quitarme de en medio del camino.

Volteé a verlo de reojo sumamente molesto, pero él ni siquiera volteó a verme… el tono de burla en su comentario me dijo que el imbécil seguro sabía que al final, Kagome había decidido asistir… Ella volteó, estaba sentada en el escritorio con un par de nuestras compañeras, platicando de quién sabe qué… seguro sintió mi mirada, pues no tardó en ubicarme.

Sonreí al ver que se apartaba de esas chicas y caminaba sonriendo a mi lado… metí una mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y con la otra seguía sosteniendo mi mochila…

—Hola Inu…— me saludó alegre como siempre, apoyó una de sus manos en mi pecho y me dio un fugaz e insípido beso.

—Creí que no vendrías…— la "saludé" molesto, había tenido una muy mala mañana creyendo que no la vería.

Se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió… ¿se estaba burlando de mí?... alcé la ceja esperando su respuesta.

—Siempre tan cariñoso…— me dijo con cierta ¿ironía?¿qué se estaba creyendo?… aquí el único irónico tenía que ser yo —… quise…— continuó cambiando su tono a uno más bajo, sujetó uno de los largos mechones plateados de mi cabello que caían por encima de mi hombro —…darte una sorpresa.— finalizó dándome una extraña mirada… una mirada que, para mi desgracia, muy pocas veces le había visto.

—¿A sí?— bien, esa mirada lograró envolverme en mis más bajas fantasía, y deseé de verdad no equivocarme.

Ella volvió a sonreír, aunque tímidamente… y ¡mierda!, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas… no, no podía equivocarme… eso me aseguró lo que había estado deseando.

—Sentados jóvenes— ¡joder!... el estúpido maestro entraba interrumpiendo mis pensamientos…

Kagome se alejó de prisa y yo tuve que hacer lo mismo aunque con un poco más de calma, me senté como cada año, hasta el final del salón, mientras Kagome lo hacía en los asientos de en medio del mismo… la clase fue aburrida, Ética II… ¿ética? a medio mundo le importa un caño la ética… en fin, lo aburrido de la clase desmoronó todo fantasioso deseo que comenzaba a albergar.

Sermones aburridos, estupideces y más estupideces… me entretenía dibujando figuras sin forma en mi cuaderno, hasta que la clase terminó… bostecé y pude sentarme cómodamente en mi pupitre, y no como "correctamente" nos sugerían.

—Oye Inuyasha… pásame la tarea de Inglés… el profesor no tarda en llegar—escuché la apresurada voz de Miroku a mi lado…

Suspiré derrotado y se la entregué… lo vi copiar con una increíble velocidad lo que tenía escrito y no pude evitar sonreír… ese sujeto seguro apuntaría mal, más de la mitad de las palabras ahí escritas… y luego ver su cara de idiota cuando el profesor se lo dejara ver. Negué en silencio, no podía ser más idiota.

Diez minutos después y el cuaderno estaba de regreso entre mis manos, algunos de nuestros compañeros ya se habían levantado de sus lugares y formado pequeños grupos de plática… Kagome no fue la excepción ¿por qué demonios iba a platicar con otras personas, en lugar de estar conmigo?... esa era una de las cosas que me había esforzado en cambiar en ella… a veces me parece que no le importo tanto como deseo…

La vi escribir algo en su cuaderno y arrancar la hoja, hizo una bola de ésta y me la arrojó con muy buena puntería, me sonrió y se volvió a girar con sus amigas. La extendí sin prisa y sonreí.

"_Convencí a mamá de alcanzarla el lunes… tenemos el fin de semana para nosotros"_

Bien… eso definitivamente cambiaba mi estado de ánimo… mi sonrisa se extendió y me dediqué a ponerla nerviosa, al recorrer descaradamente su cuerpo con mis dorados ojos… y lo logré al cabo de un par de minutos… Kagome volteaba a verme y en seguida evadía mi mirada. Me encantaba, parecía tan ingenua, tan inocente… y la verdad era, que me había costado mucho corromperla; Kagome era virgen hasta que se topó conmigo, tal vez eso era lo que me volvía loco de ella… esa inocencia quebrada, ese pudor abatido, y esa presencia casi angelical que tiene cuando se ruboriza, y cuando esta desnuda bajo mi cuerpo, gimiendo deliciosamente en mis oídos…

—¡Mierda!— menciono y por suerte nadie me ha escuchado… solo recordarla me enciende completamente, nunca antes me había considerado un lujurioso, hasta poseerla ella… sí, bien podría ser un enfermo por pedirle aquellas cosas a Kagome… Kagome… nos conocemos de años y ella no me había interesado hasta principios de este semestre, no éramos amigos, ni cercanos siquiera, y esa apatía era mutua… me confesó que nunca le caí bien, y no me molestó, con mi fama de mujeriego que también poseía, y mi arrogante y a veces molesto carácter digno, claro, de cualquier Taisho… era de esperarse… pero volviendo al tema… ese cambio que me permití influenciarle me estaba volviendo loco…

—Tenemos la hora libre…— gritó uno de nuestros compañeros… ¡genial!... y no lo dicen ahora que ya han pasado más de veinte minutos… todos celebraron como si fuese una gran noticia…

Kagome siguió con sus amigas y Miroku había salido a ver a Sango al salón de al lado, no pude sentirme mejor al estar solo… volví a fijar mis ojos en ella… la vi platicar y reír naturalmente con esas niñas y mi mente volvió a volar… sí… me atreví a decirle a Kagome lo feliz que me haría, si alguna vez fuese ella quien tomara la iniciativa y el mando cuando hiciéramos el amor…

La vi jugar distraídamente con un mechón de su cabello mientras prestaba atención a las tonterías que le platicaban sus amigas… ese largo cabello ondeado de Kagome…

Todavía recuerdo que hace apenas unas horas estábamos haciendo el amor, yo con mis dedos enredados en su cabello…

Fue Kagome quien lo inició, tal como se lo pedí hace casi dos semanas, supongo que fue porque no nos volveríamos a ver hasta un mes después…

Yo estaba sentado en su sala viendo una tonta película que me mantenía sonriendo cuando la sentí llegar y sentarse al otro extremo del sofá con sus largas piernas encima del mismo… la vi con cierta curiosidad y de inmediato volví a prestar atención al aparato frente a mí, tal vez se sintió ignorada y fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar.

Kagome se acercó y se sentó sobre mis piernas enredó sus brazos por mi cuello y comenzó a besar despacio el mismo… deslizó una de sus manos por mi pecho y comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa escolar, cuando sus dos manos llegaron al botón de mi pantalón, ella tuvo mi entera atención… la vi sonreír al notar mi impaciencia y el agrado que eso que hacía, me provocaba.

—Continúa…— le quise ordenar, pero terminé suplicando.

Ella me silenció con uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios, su semblante era tranquilo, como si estuviera al mando completamente de esta situación y me encantaba… ¡vaya que me encantaba! Y más cuando despacio comenzó a desabotonar su también blusa escolar… se montó sobre mí y pude sentir como se apretaba contra mi ya hinchada masculinidad… gemí... ¡mierda!... era ella la que debería estar gimiendo.

Alcé mi vista a su ruborizado rostro y me sonrió delicadamente… ¿por qué demonios no se quitaba la blusa y de paso ese molesto sostén?… mis manos se apretaron en su firme trasero, como un intento de controlar el impulso que tenía por tirarla sobre el sofá, arrancarle la ropa y enterrarme en ella, como ya muchas veces lo había hecho.

—Yo… ¿te gusto, Inuyasha?— me preguntó cuando se puso de pie… ¡joder! ¿qué si me gustaba?¡me encantaba la maldita!

Asentí lentamente y nunca me sentí más estúpido en mi vida, se acercó y tras una sonrisa besó mis labios… le correspondí e introduje violentamente mi lengua dentro de su boca… ¡a la mierda el dejarme dominar!, Kagome me volvería loco con esa deliciosa, pero sumamente lenta agonía…

—Basta Inuyasha…— me dijo deshaciendo todo contacto conmigo, sujetó mis manos con las suyas y las colocó sobre mis piernas, acarició mi erección y no pude mantener los ojos abiertos, gruñí al sentir el delicado contacto… mi pulso se aceleró todavía más cuando bajó el cierre de mi pantalón, al mismo tiempo que con calma se arrodillaba entre mis piernas y colaba una de sus manos tocando mi caliente e hinchada masculinidad, la sacó en un segundo y la vi acariciar con suavidad mi dura carne.

Sentí mis ojos humedecerse producto de la pasión que me albergaba completamente, volví a cerrar los ojos y los abrí cuando sentí su cálida respiración rozar la parte más sensible de mi pene, la vi detallando esa parte y llevar su boca a éste…

—Mierda Kagome…— susurré y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, la dejé jugar con mi miembro como quiso, pequeños espasmos sacudían mi cuerpo sin poder evitarlos, la boca de Kagome se deslizaba apretando a su paso mi dureza. Enredé mis dedos en su abundante cabellera y le ayudé a tomar un ritmo perfecto para mi… ella apretó sus delgados dedos en mi cadera y eso solo acrecentó mi placer, gruñí y ella continuó chupando y arrastrándome a la locura, su lengua jugaba con la hinchada cabeza de mi miembro sin siquiera sacarlo de su boca, y eso era sumamente delicioso… ¿qué mierdas hacía?... me constaba que era virgen, pues yo mismo fui quien tuvo el privilegio de terminar con aquello… pero, ¿alguna vez habría hecho esto con otro?¿con el imbécil de Kouga que fue su novio por largo tiempo? ¡maldición!, no quería pensar en eso ahora… apreté mis ojos y seguí disfrutando de la calidez de su boca…

Mi miembro palpitó en su húmeda cavidad y eso me anunciaba el fin inminente…

—Así nena…— le dije cuando sentía no poder más, ella lo sacó de su boca y yo gruñí molesto, lo tomó con su mano y la vi sacar su lengua y recorrerlo desde la base hasta la cabeza, nunca la había visto tan hermosa… esa visión me nubló el raciocinio y sentí que no podía ni siquiera respirar… volvió a hundirlo en su boca y lo succionó con fuerza, casi sentí que sacaría a mi blanquecino semen y se llevaría con ello toda mi fuerza…

—Si Kagome…— volví a gemir… estaba a punto de terminar.

—No mi amor…— me dijo suavemente cuando lo sacó definitivamente de su boca. ¡Joder! Acababa de dejarme en medio de un colapso.

Mi molestia se disolvió cuando volvió a montarse sobre mi… en algún punto mientras me daba ese delicioso oral se había deshecho de sus bragas… pude sentir la deliciosa calidez y humedad de la parte más prohibida de Kagome… temblé involuntariamente y me acomodé buscando entrar en ella…

Volvió a besarme con ternura… sonreí, Kagome de verdad me amaba, me lo había demostrado tantas veces y yo me sentía un maldito por disfrutar tanto su cuerpo, que hasta me parecía un pecado…

Se meció sobre mí y tuve que deshacer el beso… la sujeté de las caderas y la apreté fuertemente, si ella seguía así, después de esa mamada que me tenía al borde, seguro terminaba por eyacular y todavía no entraba en ella.

Sonrió. Normalmente me hubiese molestado que se burlara de mí, pero mi necesidad era tanta que lo único que quería era invadirla de una buena vez y borrarle esa autosuficiente sonrisa.

—Vamos amor…— supliqué incitándola a levantarse y que terminara lo que inició. La televisión hace rato que había perdido mi interés.

—Te amo Inuyasha…— me susurró mientras se levantaba y con su mano sujetaba mi miembro acomodándolo en su entrada… iba a responderle que yo igual, iba a hacerlo, pero en ese instante ella se dejó caer completamente, hundiendo mi hinchado y sumamente sensible falo hasta el fondo de su cuerpo… gemí roncamente por eso…

—¡Mierda!— exclamé y pude jurar que ella ya no pudo escucharme, Kagome gimió en mi oído cuando me abrazó… eso me encantaba… se comenzó a mecer sobre mí, obligándome a gemir, mis brazos se enredaron en su cintura y pude sentir lo delgado y pequeño que era el cuerpo de Kagome… tiré de su blusa y retiré con desesperación su sujetador… observé embelesado sus grandes y redondos senos… ella los acercó a mi boca y yo los chupé como jamás lo había hecho… esa Kagome me encantaba. Los apretaba entre mis dedos y ella comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo sobre mi pene, humedeciéndolo cada vez más con sus deliciosos fluidos, impidiéndome seguir probando de sus carnosos senos…

Mis manos se apoderaron de sus cadera y la ayudé a seguir con esas placenteras estocadas que ella misma se estaba brindando… mi corazón golpeaba con fuerza en mi interior, mi sudor se mezclaba con el de ella y el sonido de nuestras caderas chocando una con la otra era verdaderamente extasiante, volvió a besar mis labios en un intento de acallar sus propios gemidos y no pude evitar morder su labio, no se quejó y al momento de separarnos un delgado hilo de saliva nos seguía uniendo… este se quebró cuando Kagome siguió montándome con más fuerza… amaba a esa mujer.

—Vente conmigo… Kagome…— le supliqué cuando la sentí lista…

—Ya no puedo, Inu…— me confesó sin disminuir su ritmo.

—Un… poco… más, amor…— le dije cuando yo mismo sentía explotar. Ese pequeño juego que me encantaba practicar con ella, para disfrutar al mismo tiempo el éxtasis de nuestra unión.

Fue cuestión de un par profundas estocadas y tras varios segundos…

—Aghh… a-así Kag…— gemí cuando la sentí contraerse en alrededor de mi palpitante miembro… me derramé dentro de ella y me extasié al escuchar su largo y grave gemido… me acosté en el mueble y la atraje conmigo, así, ella acostada sobre mí, calmamos nuestras respiraciones…

—¡Ey Inuyasha!— me gritaron desde la puerta del salón… yo solamente alcé la cabeza respondiendo el saludo. ¡Maldito último día de clases!

Moví mi dedo pulgar que estaba sobre mi pierna y rocé la gran erección que me había provocado recordar la maravillosa tarde de ayer en el departamento de Kagome…

—¡Mierda!— mencioné al ver la hora, 9:45 de la mañana, en quince minutos comenzaría la siguiente clase… volví a ver la hoja con la caligrafía perfecta de Kagome… _"el fin de semana para nosotros"_, recordé. Sonreí y me levanté de mi asiento con mi camisa de fuera en un intento de ocultar mi prominente erección. Me metí entre el grupo de chicas con el que Kagome seguía y la arrastré fuera del salón.

—E-espera Inuyasha… ¿a.. a dónde vamos?—me preguntó titubeante y casi corriendo para seguir mi presuroso paso. Sonreí con burla ¿acaso no me conocía?

La hice seguirme hasta los baños más cercanos, de mujeres por supuesto, no pensaba dejar que otro imbécil viese lo que pensaba hacerle…

—Inuyasha… la clase está por comenzar…— me dijo, como si eso fuera a detenerme.

—¿Y?...— pregunté dándole entender lo poco que eso me importaba —…además, me tienes que pagar la pésima mañana que pasé, al creer que no vendrías…— añadí y la vi sonreír al instante. Kagome había entrado en mi juego.

Se levantó de puntas con sus pies y acercó su rostro al mío, aunque no hizo el intento de besarme, sonreía complacida al ver que mi semblante se relajaba, pues comenzaba a acariciar mi notoria erección.

—Hoy no Kagome…— le advertí y retiré su mano… sí, me encantaba que tomase el mando, pero también me gustaba jugar con ella…

—Inuyasha… alguien podría entrar… avisarían a nuestros padres…— me dijo, seguro sabía que no pensaba en detenerme.

Solo negué en silencio… me importaba una mierda si alguien nos descubría, era consciente de que mis padres moralistas, seguro insistirían en casarme con Kagome para reparar la falta, y eso no era algo que me molestara… tal vez, solo apresurarían mis planes. Por qué sí, amaba la luz y la sombra de Kagome.

—Siéntate…— le ordené señalando el baño, bajé el cierre de mi pantalón y saqué mi miembro, estaba parado frente a ella.

Ella me obedeció todavía titubeante, pero casi al instante hizo lo que no necesité pedirle. Tomó con sus manos mi miembro y tras lamerlo un par de veces, lo introdujo a su boca.

Sentí mis piernas debilitarse momentáneamente y me obligué a apoyar una mano en una de las paredes de ese reducido espacio.

Kagome tomó un ritmo delicioso, metiendo y sacando la totalidad de mi pene de su boca y yo difícilmente podía contener mis gemidos…

—¡Maldición Kagome!— vociferé después de un par de minutos de soportar el delicioso contacto… —…me voy a…—intenté advertirle, pero ella hizo todavía más ferviente la succión y ya no lo resistí…

—Eres delicioso Inuyasha…— la escuché decirme y bajé mi entrecerrada mirada a ella.

Lucía perfecta, con su cabello negro, ligeramente revuelto a causa de mis manos y su casi imperceptible sonrojo, aunado a las manchas blanquecinas de mi semen escurriendo por sus finos labios… ¿cómo mierdas una boca tan pequeña, puede comerme tan bien?... con uno de sus dedos limpió el delgado hilo que escurría por sus labios y con su lengua terminó por desaparecerlo.

—Te amo Kagome… y esta hora libre, pagó por completo el estúpido día.— le aseguré mientras la veía levantarse, me acerqué a sus labios y sin importarme en dónde habían estado, la besé e introduje mi lengua en su boca…

Ella volvió a rozar mi todavía expuesto falo, y comenzó a acariciarlo…

—Podemos esperar a la tarde para continuar, o…— me susurró al oído y mi piel volvió a erizarse.

Me senté ahora yo sobre el baño y la atraje a mi… definitivamente le pagaría este placer que acababa de brindarme con uno semejante. Taparía su boca para evitar que sus gemidos se escucharan y no me detendría hasta derramarme nuevamente en su interior… era una bendición esas pastillas anticonceptivas que Kagome tomaba, porque no me podía permitir el disgusto de usar un condón con ella.

—No… ahora Kagome…— le aseguré mientras movía sus bragas dejando expuesta su intimidad… la tarde y el fin de semana serían para asegurarme que no me extrañara en ese mes que estaríamos separados… aunque también sería buena idea alcanzarla en medio de sus vacaciones.

Sonreí antes de besarla y penetrarla bruscamente… ¿y por qué no?

* * *

**•**

**•**

**Bueno aquí les dejo mi trabajo, lo tomé literalmente como "reto" porque es la primera vez que escribo en primera persona, y porque el one-shot se lo dediqué al can****on de la serie, aun cuando no es mi pareja favorita… pero en este caso, los disfruté…**

**Espero les haya gustado… y también espero no haberme equivocado… cualquier error o critica háganmela saber… pero con tacto u.u**

**¡Gracias!**

**PD. El conteo de palabras puede variar a unas 10 o 15, porque al editar, agregué por ahí una cosita y ya no quise volver al conteo... sorry.**

**•**

**Dejaré las notas finales como estaban solo por nostalgia xD**


End file.
